Despicable Me 3
Despicable Me 3 (stylized as DESPICABLE M3) is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated epic comedy-drama adventure film produced by Illumination Entertainment. It is the third installment in the Despicable Me film series and a sequel to 2013's Despicable Me 2. The film was released on June 30, 2017, by Universal Pictures. It stars Steve Carell as Gru and Dru, Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde, Miranda Cosgrove as Margo Gru, Dana Gaier as Edith Gru, Nev Scharrel as Agnes Gru, Trey Parker as Balthazar Bratt, Jenny Slate as Valerie Da Vinci, Steve Coogan as Fritz and Pierre Coffin as the Minions. It was at the time of its release the 24th highest-grossing film of all time and the fourth highest-grossing animated film of all time (behind Frozen, ''Minions'''' and ''Toy Story 3). It is currently the 33rd highest-grossing film of all time and the fifth highest-grossing animated film of all time (behind Frozen, Incredibles 2, Minions and Toy Story 3). Production Steve Burke, the NBCUniversal CEO, confirmed in September 2013 that a third film in the Despicable Me series was in the works.Comcast's CEO Presents at Bank of America Merrill Lynch 2013 Media, Communications & Entertainment Conference (Transcript) "One of the real gems inside our company is Illumination the animation studio led by Chris Meledandri and Despicable Me 2, which came out this summer is the most profitable film in the 100 year history of the Universal and there will obviously be another reopening a film called Minions, which are the minions from Despicable Me next Christmas and then there will be Despicable Me 3." In January 2014, it was announced to be released on June 30, 2017.Despicable Me 3 and Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas Set for 2017 On April 13, 2016, Universal revealed Steve Carell to voice his character Gru and now his long-lost twin Dru, with South Park creator Trey Parker joining the cast, voicing villain Balthazar Bratt, during CinemaCon..CinemaCon Twitter Annoucement. Plot Gru, now an agent for the Anti-Villain League (AVL), manages to foil supervillain Balthazar Bratt's robbery of the world's most expensive diamond, the Dumont Diamond. Bratt was a former child actor who portrayed a young supervillain in a popular television series before the show was cancelled as a result of his puberty, and his waning popularity led to him adopting his former persona to become an actual supervillain. After the order from Silas Ramsbottom is announced, Gru arrives to the ship where the heist is happening with his wife Lucy and two of his Minions, and he eventually saves the diamond but is unable to capture Bratt, while the Minions become the host of a beach party of Shaka Hut accidentally. As a result of constantly failing to capture Bratt, Gru and Lucy are relieved of duty by new AVL director Valerie Da Vinci. Gru and Lucy reluctantly tell their children, Margo, Edith and Agnes, of their firing, but assure them that they will find new jobs someday. All of the Minions leave Gru (except Dave and Jerry) when he refuses to return to villainy despite losing his job. Lucy struggles to adapt in her new role as the children's new mom. The next morning, the family is approached by the butler, named Fritz, of Gru's long-lost twin brother Dru, who lives in a island named Freedonia and longs to meet him. Stunned at this revelation, Gru confronts his mother, in a swimming pool with young Vincenzo and Paolo, and she reveals that after divorcing Gru's father, they agreed to keep one child each and Marlena told his son that his father was dead. The family decide to meet Dru at his mansion and they are surprised at his immense wealth, which Fritz attributes to their pig farm business. Dru quickly charms Gru's family despite turning off Gru due to his flamboyant personality. Meanwhile, Bratt and his robot assistant, Clive, steal the diamond once again as they intend to use the diamond to power Bratt's giant robot to destroy Hollywood as revenge for cancelling their show. The Minions are arrested after trespassing at a talent show set, so they are sent to the State Prison. While Lucy takes the children around the surrounding towns, Dru reveals to Gru that his immense wealth is due to his father also being a legendary supervillain. As Dru was constantly dismissed by their father as a disgrace, he turned to his brother to teach him how to be a villain. Gru is unwilling to revert back to his old ways. To persuade him, Dru brings him on a joyride around Freedonia in their father's car where the siblings bond. Meanwhile, Lucy tries to balance being generous and implementing discipline as a mom, which she has Margo to dance with a young boy named Niko, who soon falls in love with Margo after she accepts his cheese during the celebration in the town. The Minions exert control among the prisoners at their jail, but their longing for Gru motivates them to escape from the prison. Having discovered that Bratt has stolen the diamond, Dru convinces Gru to steal the diamond for one last heist with Gru secretly intending to bring it to the AVL to reinstate his work. Despite several setbacks, they manage to retrieve the diamond back from Bratt's Lair, but they are rescued by Lucy, who had followed them earlier. After finding out Gru's true motives, Dru confronts his brother on why he lied to him with the latter insulting him in the process and deciding to leave Dru's mansion. Bratt infiltrates Dru's mansion by disguising as Lucy, kidnaps the children, and once again acquires the diamond which leads Gru, Lucy and Dru to resolve their differences and pursue him. With his robot powered up, Bratt starts to wreck Hollywood. Having watched Bratt's show as a child, Dru deduces that Bratt plans to re-enact the episode where Bratt cuts off Hollywood and uses inflatable gum to elevate the city to outer space. Lucy saves the children while Gru and Dru weaken Bratt's robot with the weapons of their father's car. Gru is knocked unconscious when the car is destroyed and Dru destroys the robot's core from the inside when Bratt threatens to kill Gru with the laser beam. When Gru recovers, he battles Bratt in a "dance fight" which ends in Gru trapping Bratt in his own gum. The Minions, having rendezvoused and reconciled with Gru, manage to destroy Bratt's gum covering the city. Gru and his newly united family celebrate in his house. Dru and the Minions steal Gru's Airship, on which a "D" graffiti is drawn, and the Dru states to shocked Gru and Lucy that villainy is their family tradition, but Gru and Lucy decide to give them a five-minute head start. Cast *Steve Carell as Gru / Dru *Trey Parker as Balthazar Bratt *Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde *Nev Scharrel as Agnes Gru *Miranda Cosgrove as Margo Gru *Dana Gaier as Edith Gru *Pierre Coffin as Mel/Carl/Dave/Jerry/Minions/Museum Director (supporting characters) *Kristen Schaal as Shannon *Jenny Slate as Valerie Da Vinci *Steve Coogan as Fritz / Silas Ramsbottom *Julie Andrews as Marlena Gru *Michael Beattie as TV announcer/Scar-faced man *Andy Nyman as Clive Additional Voices *Lori Alan *Carlos Alazraqui *Newell Alexander *Rosemary Alexadner *Steve Alterman *Tom Amundsen *Jack Angel *Stephen Apostolina *Kirk Baily *Greg Berg *Gregg Berger *Bob Bergen *Steve Blum *Julianne Buescher *Rodger Bumpass *Mitch Carter *Catherine Cavadini *Robert Clotworthy *David Cowgill *Randy Crenshaw *Wendy Cutler *John Cygan *Jennifer Darling *Rebecca Davis *Debi Derryberry *John DeMita *Terri Douglas *Judi Durand *Chris Edgerly *Paul Eiding *Bill Farmer *Dave Fennoy *Greg Finley *Jeff Fischer *Jennifer Crystal Foley *Patrick Fraley *Eddie Frierson *Teresa Ganzel *Jean Gilpn *Jackie Gonneau *Nicholas Guest *Archie Hahn *Jess Harnell *Jason Harris *Bridget Hoffman *Wendy Hoffmann *Karen Huie *Rif Hutton *Barbara Iley *Andrew Kishino *Daamen Krall *David Allen Kramer *Anne Lockhart *Sherry Lynn *Danny Mann *Mona Marshall *David McCharen *Mickie McGowan *Scott Menville *Rene Mujica *Laraine Newman *Jonathan Nichols *Daran Norris *Paul Pape *Jacquline Pinol *Paige Pollack *Juan Pope *Phil Proctor *Jan Rabson *David Randolph *Noreen Reardon *Lynwood Robinson *Michelle Ruff *Justin Shenkarow *Aaron Spann *Melanie Spore *Tara Strong *Pepper Sweeney *Shane Sweet *Fred Tatasciore *Andrea Taylor *John Walcutt *Jim Ward *Billy West *Matthew Wood *Lynnanne Zager *David Zyler Slate, Andrews, Coffin and Coogan each took a day to record their lines for one day. References Navigation Category:Films Category:Illumination Entertainment Films